Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= Kyosuke seems to have some serious problems with his manuscript. I just have to draw the backgrounds, right? |3Jan2= Kyosuke was so happy when I drew a face on a mandarin! Nishishi! |3Jan3= Alright! Time to do the New year's shrine visit! And pull my fortune while I'm at it too! |3Feb1= Shiki got angry at me because I locked myself in the Atelier for a whole week! |3Feb2= Producer, you've got a sweet smell lately! |3Mar1= The Hina arare sweet is so tasty! Wanna eat some? |3Mar2= I thought Kyosuke got lost, but he was actually buried by the cherry flowers! |3Mar3= Akio! I wanna do something for our fans too! |3Mar4= The chocolate you gave me was delicious! Thank you! |3Mar5= Here's my return gift! Of course, I'm feeding you this year too! |3Apr1= Alright! I'll draw an extra-large painting to welcome the new students! |3Apr2= Producer! A souvenir from when I went on a trip overseas! |3Apr3= HAWAA?! Our bodies switched when we were sleeping!? |3May1= The Koinobori that Noah drew was so unique and cool! |3May2= May is so warm, it makes you sleepy. |3May3= I'll draw an original Koinobori too! How many are needed? Six? |3Jun1= I'll draw a rainbow on the school ceilings! This way everyone's mood will be better! |3Jun2= Producer! Let me under your umbrella! |3Jul1 = When I got preoccupied with the festival, Momosuke became a lost child! Where did he go!? |3Jul2 = Alright! When I get home I'm gonna paint fireworks! |3Jul3= I want to see the Milky Way with you so let's go together! |3Aug1 = Producer, tell me if you see a whale! |3Aug2 = Hikaru-! Cuz it's hot let's make shaved ice! |3Sep1=Maybe I should do a drawing of the moon! Where to draw it? |3Sep2= I drew something for Lucas! I hope he will be happy! Nishishi! |3Oct1= Kyosuke, Akio, why aren't you two letting me go to the atelier? |3Oct2= My season arrived! Let's do drawings together! |3Oct3= I drew on the Halloween signboard! |3Nov1= It's the wind of sports! You should play baseball with us too! |3Nov2= I'm making sure not to make my school uniform dirty! Shiki would get angry at me otherwise! |3Dec1= Rakuuu! I want to do the first calligraphy of the year so lend me a brush! |3Dec2= When I was playing with a dog, I ran into Lucas! When he chased after us, we were able to run away! |3Dec3= I will become Santa Claus just for you! |3Dec4= I caused you lots of troubles this year! Next year I'll keep living my life freely! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Lines